Everytime We Touch
by Sweetums128neo
Summary: Will know's he's missing something...and figures out exactly...who...it is. M! JackxWill!


**A/N**: AURGH. x-x

**Title**: Everytime We Touch

**Genre**: Romance, Angst, Song

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: William Turner realizes just how much he needs Jack; body, mind, and soul. Song Fic: Everytime We Touch--Cascada.

**Pairing**: JackxWill

**Disclaimer**: Haven't owned PoTC or EWT, don't own them now, nor will I ever own them. T-T; SO DON'T BOTHER SUEING. T----T

**Warning**: MalexMale relationships. Flashbacks, lyrics, butt secks, and so forth. xD Not for people who can't (or won't) handle homosexual relationships, angst, and really hawt guys doing it. ow0! Enjoy otherwise. xD

_Flashbacks_

--------------------------------------

**Everytime We Touch**

**I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.**

**I still feel your touch in my dreams.**

**Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why**

**Without you it's hard to survive**.

Jack.

That one man, the one thought, everything the young blacksmith thought of, did, experienced. It all led back to that one man. Captain Jack Sparrow, the infamous pirate and owner of The Black Pearl, one of the most feared ships on the seas. The last William had seen of him was an extremely long time ago; it had been years since their last encounter.

Will shook the long locks of curly dark brown hair from dulled eyes, as he raised the hammer and began shaping the heated metal into a new sword; it wasn't for anyone in particular. He had figured that the sword would be for him solely. He hit down, a little frustration going into the sword. Raising his hammer once more, he let it soar down, much harder than need be; sparks flew at the contact of cooled metal on the glow of the would-be sword. Again and again he raised his hammer, pounding more furiously than the last, before he had pounded it so out of shape the metal couldn't be used for anything else; it was scrap now.

"Damnit..." He cursed, dropping the hammer as he looked at the piece of scrap metal. Chucking it into a pile of metal scraps, he picked the hammer up again and wiped heavily at his brow as sweat dripped down in unmerciful streams. Looking around, his eyes scanned the smithy shop. Nothing had changed, except he was the one who owned the shop now; it had been unfortunate enough that the previous owner and mentor had passed away two years ago. Elizabeth had promised that he would get the shop either way, since they had married. She knew it was a favorite thing of his to do, so she had arranged the shop to go into his possession. He would be able to make swords as he pleased.

Cursing the small room and his own stupidity at ruining a perfect piece of metal, he quickly put the hammer away and grabbed the keys. Once said shop was securely locked, he made his way through the dimming streets of Port Royal as the sun began to set.

Will glanced at the waters, dappled with pastel oranges, purples, yellows, pinks, and blues. It was a beautiful sight, that made the male ache for the freedom of the open seas. He couldn't have that however; he had Elizabeth to care for. Shaking his head distractedly, he turned before colliding into a strange man hunched over, who also seemed in a great hurry.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't--"

"My fault." the man replied gruffly, face hidden in a shawl, and the rest beneath a large overcoat. Without saying another word, he pushed past Will and was gone from sight as he turned a corner. Will stared after, something pricking at him inside; that man seemed slightly strange. Although it wasn't uncommon to find strange characters around here.

As he began walking again, being careful not to run into anyone, he let his mind drift...

_Gentle hands roamed the soft skin of the male's chest, exploring, feeling, slowly and tantalizing. As if trying to memorize every detail. A groan made the elder tilt his head upward. Lust-filled eyes met deep, dark eyes, as both let an understanding pass between them; nothing would ruin this. Not who they were, not who they pretended to be, not who everyone thought they were. Nothing. The only thing that shone through was the deep love and understanding for each other._

_"J-Jack..."_

"Will!"

Startled out of the memory, William looked up and sighed; it was only Elizabeth. She came running down the steps, smiling happily.

"Will, I'm glad to see you! You're out of the smith shop early today; something wrong, dear?" she questioned immediately, tilting her head to the side with worry. He gave a reassuring smile, as fake as it was, and gave her a quick hug.

"I'm fine. I came to eat then go back. I'm going to sleep there tonight." he replied, as if this matter was settled immediately. He traveled up the steps, an irritated Elizabeth following closely behind, words of scorn and discouragement already tumbling out.

"Will! You haven't slept in the house the entire week! You need to spend some time with me, dear!" Will gave an exasperated sigh, turning to her.

"Elizabeth, don't you think I have a good reason to sleep out there?" he asked, watching as she studied his face a moment. Her eyes then lit up, as she began to smile. He smiled as the false reason dawned on her.(1) "See? So don't worry. Just let me sleep out there." She gave a nod then a sigh, turning away to go up the steps.

Will watched, then immediately turned around and headed back towards the shop. He needed to get back out there. Now.

--------------------

Locking the door to the shop from the inside, he checked that everything else was put away securely, or was in its place, before he retired to the very back of the shop where a small bedroom resided. It was more of a corner of the room, a bed and a small table put there for minimal needs, but it was the closest thing to which he could call a bit of comfort. Not even bothering to strip of his clothing, he chucked his boots off then collapsed on his bed, facing the wall. As his mind began to shut down, Jack began to worm his way to the front of his thoughts.

Selfish bastard.' Will thought to himself, chuckling quietly aloud at how arrogant the Capitan could be.

"Look who's calling who selfish, whelp!"

Flipping around to face the other side of the bed, he half expected Jack to be standing right there; his heart sunk when he merely saw the door of the smithy. He must of been going insane, because sane people didn't just start hearing voices. But that voice was deffinetly Jack's. No mistake. It was bold and arrogant, but an oddly respectable, low, deep tone of voice. He shrugged it off however; he needn't be worrying about trivial things; his heart ached dully in his chest as his mind lied to him.

Flipping back over to face the wall, he settled down and let his eyes close as he drifted off into sleep.

_Will leaned over the railing of the Pearl, breathing in deeply to inhale the salty and refreshing air of the sea. He watched overhead as the sun hung low in the sky, setting to bring night upon the crew of the Black Pearl. He stared off into the distance, eyes shining with happiness and love for the open waters._

_"Will."_

_Turning to face his Capitan, he watched with curiosity as Jack avoided his gaze. "Yes, Capitan?" he asked, watching the elder male carefully._

_"I'll need a word with ye in privet. Me cabin in five minutes." he replied quickly. Before Will could ask anymore, the older pirate turned and walked to his quarters, leaving Will to question what had just happened. However five minutes came and went quickly, as William found himself standing outside the captain's cabin, fidgeting nervously. He hadn't ever been in Jack's room before, and it was scaring the shit out of him as he thought about it. He gathered as much courage as possible, before giving a few raps on the door. Hearing a "Come in!", he opened the door and was surprised to find Jack sitting on the large bed with his head bent low._

_"Sit." he commanded, not looking up once. Hesitating for only a moment, he took a tentative seat next to Jack as the bed creaked with more weight added._

_"Jack, what's wrong?" he asked, looking anywhere but at Jack. "You wanted to see me, right?"_

_"Aye." He mumbled. "I did want ter see ya." Lifting his face, Jack looked at William with such a passion, that Will felt it as he looked back._

_"What is it?" he asked, rephrasing the question._

_Jack kept his steady gaze of his deep dark eyes on the younger male, before he replied with out his expression changing, "I'm bringin' ye back ter Port Royal." Immediately Will leapt to his feet, fury blazing in his eyes._

_"Not a chance! I'm not going back there no matter what! I couldn't stand living such a boring life if I go back!" he said angrily in the defense of him staying. Jack held up his hands however, as if saying that he wouldn't accept anything but agreement as an answer._

_"Will...you'll be better off in Port Royal then with a bunch 'o scallywags like my crew and me.." He said in a hurt voice. Jack clearly didn't want this either, but figured he was doing what was best for the boy. Will came to stand in front of Jack, eyes blazing still._

_"NO! Jack, you don't get it!" he said angrily "I can't go back and marry Elizabeth! I'll never ever be able to sail--woah!" Jack had grabbed his wrists, pulling him down so that he landed on Jack's lap. Will blinked, before lips engulfed his own in a soft and desperate kiss. Will automatically closed his eyes, leaning in so that Jack could feel more. A moment more passed before they parted for air._

_"Jack..." Will said breathlessly, searching the dark eyes for some sort of explanation. All he could see was that they were even darker with a large amount of lust present._

_"Will..." He began. "I want ter take ye..." Will blushed furiously, casting his eyes away from the handsome pirate, as he sat still in his lap._

_"Take me?" he began, trying to sound skeptical. "Are you crazy?" How had their conversation led to weather or not Jack was going to claim his virginity? "I-I need to think about it first and--"_

_"No" he said cutting him off; Will blinked and looked at him. "You need ter choose now. Split second decision." He leaned forward again, letting his hands reach up to cup his face gently; Will could feel the calluses on his hands, and yet they were soft and gentle screaming that he would take utter most care to be kind. Jack let his lips ghost over William's, keeping his eyes open as he let his dark eyes gaze into his brown irises. The older pirate could feel him hesitating to do as he wished, as he tempted him with his own lips._

_"Oh and Will." he murmured. "No matter what ye choose, yer goin' back ter Port Royal...so don't base yer decision on weather or not you want to go home; Savvy?" Will's eyes widened, then lidded slightly as he turned his gaze away; what a guilty look he gave him._

_"I..."_

_"No, t'is alright." he sighed in defeat, realizing what he had been thinking. He moved Will off his lap gently, before standing. "Well, go get a bit 'o sleep William. We should be in Port Royal in the mornin'..."_

_He went to move off, but stopped when he felt a gentle tug on the back of his coat; Will had latched onto his back, wrapping his arms around the Captain's waist before he pressed his face gently into his upper back. Jack didn't move, merely let the younger cling to him._

_"Jack" he heard mumbled from behind him. "...don't go. Please." Jack turned around in his arms, drawing him closer as he pressed his lips to his forehead gently._

_"You realize yer going back tomorrow anyways?" he mumbled gruffly against his forehead._

_"Yes." was the short reply. Jack was suddenly feeling extremely impatient, as let his fingers tilt Will's face upwards, before Jack enveloped his lips in a gentle kiss. Will leaned forward, letting his hands rest on his shoulders as he gave a short squeeze._

**'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.**

**And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.**

**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.**

**Need you by my side.**

**'Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.**

**And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.**

**Can't you hear my heart beat so...**

**I can't let you go.**

**Want you in my life.**

_Jack let his tongue snake out to lick at the blacksmith's lower lip, before grazing his teeth over it and sucking gently. A small whimper escaped from the back of Will's throat, as he clutched at his shoulders a little tighter. Jack let his hands wander away from Will's face however, as they traveled down his back, before squeezing his arse roughly. Will gave a low moan, tilting his head back._

_"Like that, eh?" he growled, pushing on his backside as their growing erections pressed together. Stars formed in front of Will's eyes, the friction sweet and rough as he bucked against Jack. The older pirate keened in the back of his throat, Will moaning breathlessly. Jack backed them both into his bed, letting go of Will long enough to lay him down and get on top. His hands found the front of Will's shirt, becoming more impatient as he pulled at the buttons to undo them. In his haste he might of broken one or two off, but that didn't matter at all now._

_"J-Jack...Jack..." the younger called, eyes glazed over with a sheen of lust. Jack pulled at his pants as well, releasing his erect cock from its fabric prison._

_"Very nice, Mr. Turner..." Jack said lustily, eyeing the swolen limb with much appreciation. "Aye, t'would make any other proud." He leaned down slightly, letting some cool air blow over the tip; a sharp inhale was heard before pleading moans begging him to help. Jack grabbed him roughly, fisting him with a large amount of pressure, letting the younger's moans wash over him like so many pitchers of rum could do. The only difference was that this was far better than anything he could down in a night. Letting his lips brush the tip as he continued pumping him hard, he let his toung slip out and lap at the juices flowing freely out and down his shaft._

_"J-Jack...! I...I'm gonna..." Taking the hint, Jack stopped pumping immediately and regretfully stopped bathing it in kisses. Will gave a disappointed noise in the back of his throat, before looking up to see that Jack had already begun undressing himself. He wasted no time striping himself of his shirt and breechers, before climbing back onto the bed. From a table on his bedside he produced a small amount of oil coating his fingers._

_"Will." he began in a serious tone. "I need ter prep you so that it won' hurt as badly when yer entered. This'll feel uncomfortable fer a minuet or two, but it'll get better; Savvy?" He flashed a grin that made Will smile._

_"Right." Wasting no more time, he slipped a finger in his entrance and pushed deep; a moan escaped Will's lips, a mix between pleasure and pain, that was deep and reverberated in Jack's ears. His already hard erection got even harder at that moan. That was addicting. Pumping the first finger in and out he added a second one, then a third as the moan ripped from Will's throat so loudly that the crew probably heard it up on deck. God, that must of been the sexiest moan he had ever heard! Making sure to brush over that extra special spot, he watched Will's expression change rapidly: Pain, Shock, Pleasure. Mixed with each of these was a good amount of lust propelling it all. His moans and whimpers became fevered, getting louder with each thrust of Jack's fingers, and before long Will was thrusting his hips to meet with Jack's pumping._

_"Ah-ah-ah..." Jack said, removing his fingers from Will without warning. Will gave an involuntary shiver at the absence of the digits. Jack grinned still, before taking some of the oil and coating his erection carefully, the young blacksmith watching him hungrily as he set the oil back down._

_"Lift yer legs." Jack commanded. Will did so eagerly, hooking his arms under his knees and bringing them to his chest; this exposed his entrance, making him venerable. However he felt quite the opposite. The younger felt safe and sure, he knew what was to come, what he wanted, and everything else._

_Gentle hands roamed the soft skin of the male's chest, exploring, feeling, slowly and tantalizing. As if trying to memorize every detail. A groan made the elder tilt his head upward. Lust-filled eyes met deep, dark eyes, as both let an understanding pass between them; nothing would ruin this. Not who they were, not who they pretended to be, not who everyone thought they were. Nothing. The only thing that shone through was the deep love and understanding for each other._

_Jack positioned himself at the tight entrance, before he began to push in. Will gave a gasp of surprise, then a groan of pain as he bit down on his lip. The elder pirate stopped, worry washing over his face._

_"No..." Will breathed. "Keep going. I'm fine." Nodding, he began to push a little deeper; ring by ring, Jack got farther and farther in until he was buried to the hilt. They were both panting heavily, as Jack gave a smile. Will let his legs lower so that they wrapped around Jack's waist, pulling him even farther into his virgin arse. Both moaned simultaneously, before Jack wiggled his hips slightly._

_Will smiled. "Yes. Just move, Jack." Without a second thought Jack pulled back slightly, then pushed in as he gave a low groan. Will bit his lip, pain washing over his form as Jack continued to move his hips with the thrusting motion. Slowly, it began to die down, only to be replaced by a wonderfully sweet sensation that sent him panting and moaning loudly. He pulled Jack down to kiss him, before they parted staying inches from the other's face as they gazed into each other's lust-filled eyes._

_The only noises in the room consisted of low moans and the slight creaking of the bed as they made love to each other; neither knew how long they had done this, staving off the urges as long as possible, enjoying every thrust, moan, kiss, and pant. However all good things have to come to an end._

_Jack pulled back, thrusting his large cock unmercifully into Will, as he grabbed the boy's erection and pumped in time with his thrusts. A loud, erotic moan escaped Will's throat as he neared his climax._

_"Oh God...yes...Jack I'm--I'm--!!"_

_With a buck of his hips, Will was sent careening over the edge, his vision blurred and filled with white flashes of light. The upward thrust of Will's hips caught Jack, causing him to follow Will quickly after with one last thrust. His seed spilled inside then over as a little dripped out and down. Jack pulled out, but wasn't quite finished yet. Spreading the blacksmith's legs, then cheeks, he leaned down and began to lick the boy clean of the cum that covered his stomach and that was dripping down over his rectum._

_Will gave a groan, then a sigh as Jack finished cleaning. Pulling Will into his arms, he took the blankets and pulled them up and over as they both settled down. Instantly Will fell asleep, Jack following quickly._

**Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.**

**They wipe away tears that I cry.**

**The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.**

**You make me rise when I fall.**

Brown eyes became apparent to the world, as Will began to awake. He sat up, placing a hand on his heart; it felt even more empty than usual. Also his pants felt oddly tight. Giving a heavy sigh, and looking much older than he was, he swung his feet over the side of the bed and stood. The stone floor was cold to his feet, as he gave a shiver. Suddenly a knock was heard at the doors, the sound extremely loud for just waking up. He looked at his pants; he couldn't very well get the door in this condition. Grabbing a blanket he tied it around his waist before walking stiffly to meet the person pounding furiously on the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming...!" Will shouted irritably, bringing his keys up to unlock the door. Upon pulling back the door, he blinked in surprise at the person standing on his step. It was the same man from yesterday that he had run into. He was hunched over, painfully it seemed, a hat now covering his head and eyes. Trying to regain his composure, or what little he had left, he smiled politely at him.

"Hello sir. Can I help you today? I've just opened shop so please forgive me if I refuse a request. I might not be able to do it quite yet." he said, his voice switching to an automatic tone of voice that held confidence and a business-like manner. The man shifted slightly, gazing up it seemed at Will, although he couldn't see his eyes or his face for that matter.

"So tha's what ye've been turned into, eh?" he mumbled, chuckling slightly. Will gave a start, giving him a confused look.

"I'm sorry?" he asked. The man seemed to grin, before nodding at him.

"'M allowed ter come in, sir?" he asked, punctuating the word "sir". The young blacksmith gave him a wary look, before stepping aside.

"Of course, where are my manners? Please, do come in." The man nodded again, walking in far enough so Will could close the door. He locked it, as he turned around.

"Now sir, what may--hey!"

He was gone. The man had disappeared; vanished. Poof! Will looked around feverishly; he couldn't afford for any of his materials to get stolen. Grabbing a sword, he looked around his shop carefully, checking everywhere he could think of. However there was no trace of the man anywhere, and this perplexed him greatly. Where had he gone? Maybe he was just messing with him; he had people messing with him all the time, it wasn't uncommon...

"Now, now, Mr. Turner...is this how ye treat ol' friends?"

Will nearly jumped out of his skin, as he spun around with the sword in hand. However the sight before him sent the sword clattering to the floor.

"J-J-J-J-Jack?!" The elder male smiled, approaching Will with quite a seductive look. He was the same as ever; shining, dark, kohl-rimmed eyes, long unruly dreadlocks and braids, shiny beads dangling off a few strands of hair. The dark-red bandanna lightened slightly from the weather and wear of the sun and rain. Even the little coin-like piece still attached to the bandanna dangled slightly, shining in the dim light. The blanket fell from around Will's waist, as he took a step towards his captain.

Jack just grinned.

"Well lad?"

Suddenly they were both on the floor, Jack giving a groan from surprise (who knew Will could tackle someone that hard?), pain (God Damn that floor was hard!), and excitement. Will however was feeling pure...relief. Relief that he wasn't going mad, that Jack was here and with him now, and that...that...

"I needed you..." was the mumbled statement as Will buried his face into Jack's chest silently. The saucy Captain gave a knowing smile, before shifting to sit up with Will in his lap. While Jack was silent, Will continued to ramble on into Jack's chest. "Where have you been...I've been waiting you know...I missed you something terrible...I haven't felt a touch like this in ages..." Will then looked up. "Jack. Kiss me now." And without waiting for his lover's response, he leaned up and kissed him fiercely, wrapping his arms around his neck tightly.

Jack wasted no time pulling him into his body further, wrapping his arms around his waist. They kissed like that for what seemed like hours, only coming up for air when necessary; they were heated, harsh, something both men desperately needed right now as almost four years of pent-up emotions came barreling out all at once in those kisses.

Finally Jack was the one to pull away first.

"Jack..." Will breathed, leaning against him as he lay his head on his chest. Immediately Jack's hands were running through Will's long, curly, beautiful brown locks. They sat there a moment, before the stimulation of Jack's hands was too much. It was a comforting motion and feeling, sending Will into a state of venerability, ultimately leading to his silent sobs as Jack continued to comfort him, whispering sweet words in his ears.

"Now, now lad...ol' Jack is 'ere. Don' worry 'bout nothin' now..." He murmured in a gentle voice. Will could only sob harder; what a wonderful man to have in his life.

...well for now anyways.

"Jack...how did you get here?" Will sniffed finally, sitting up and wiping at his eyes with slight embarassment. He'd never cried quite like that before. Much less in front of anybody!

"Th' Black Pearl, Will. As always. And givin' th' slip to Commodore was easy. He's too preocupied trying ter get Elizabeth's heart."

Will nodded, a smile breaking out on his face. "I see...so are you here to visit or...?"

"No, no. Yer comin' with me. No questions or arguments...I was foolish ter think ye would make it on land; yer a pirate at heart Will. It runs in yer blood." Giving a gold-toothed grin, he stood immidetly and pulled Will up as well. William smiled, before moving to the back of his shop quickly to pull out a sword and a bit of gold.

"Let's go now. Please. I need to get out of here...if I stay any longer I don't know how sane I'll stay." Jack studied him a moment, before pulling him into a quick kiss.

"As you wish, my love."

-------------------------------------------

A/N: Read and review. Please. :)


End file.
